


Fake

by XLazy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hoseokkie is sad too, M/M, Minhyukkie is sad, My First Fanfic, Random & Short, mild wonhyuk, somebody stop them from crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLazy/pseuds/XLazy
Summary: Hoseok comes home after an exhausting day of composing. He didn't except that he would have to comfort a crying Minhyuk.Random OneShot.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread :)
> 
> My first fic, bear with me~

It was a saturday.  
It was a saturday filled with solo promotions and the like. Since Hoseok had spent the whole day composing and working on their new album he was pretty tired, when he returned to the dorm, only to find it empty and quiet.  
The only thing waiting for him was a note:

_To Hoseok and Minhyuk_  
_We went out to grab dinner. Call if you want us to get some takeout for you._  
_Otherwise you have to make yourself something to eat._  
_Love_  
_rest of the Monfamily_

Hoseok smiled fondly at the last part, before his mind caught up. Minhyuk was not with them as well? He could spot the younger visual’s shoes lying around, but did that mean the blonde boy was at home? He might have taken another pair and went out. It was unusually quiet in the dorm, too.

Shaking his head, Hoseok entered the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, only to stop dead in his tracks. The other visual was currently sitting at the kitchen island, earplugs in and staring at his phone in concentration. He was biting his lip, his brows furrowed and it looked undeniably cute. Hoseok hesitated, but Minhyuk didn’t seem to have noticed him, yet. In fact he seemed so immersed into whatever he was doing, that he wouldn’t even have noticed the other boy entering the kitchen if he hadn’t have his earplugs in. Hoseok’s curiosity stirred and he carefully sneaked around the island to get a glance at the screen.

Apparently Minhyuk was monitoring himself.

“Hyukkie?”  
The addressed boy jumped and nearly dropped his phone when Hoseok placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly pulled his ear plugs out and and switched off the device in his hand before turning to face the older. 

“Since when were you there?! You scared me, hyung!”, Minhyuk accused the older breathlessly and pretty pale, but his signature bright smile was already fighting its way back onto his lips.

Hoseok chuckled. “Sorry.” Before dropping himself next to the blonde visual on a free chair. “Monitoring?”, he asked, nodding towards the phone lying on the table. 

“More like reading the comments”, Minhyuk admitted sheepishly, before assuring Hoseok hastily, “I didn't mean to! But I got distracted.”

“Anything interesting?”, Hoseok probed curiously, placing his chin on his hand to observe the younger boy.

“Nah…”  
Minhyuk’s voice didn’t waver but he looked away with hurt glowing in his dark eyes. “Aside from fans drooling over your sexiness and Hyunwoo-hyung’s arms…”, he added jokingly, but it was a rather meek try.

If there was something Hoseok hated, it was to see Minhyuk not being so sunny and beautiful like he should always be.  
“Minhyukkie…”, Hoseok mumbled, “Talk to me?” He leaned over the table, but the younger boy stubbornly looked away. The other could still see the tears gathering in those sad eyes.  
“Minmoong”, Hoseok pressed, his voice turning sad at the display. He reached out to capture Minhyuk’s chin with his fingers and turn the younger so that they were making eye contact, “Please?”

The tears pooling in his eyes seemed like they were about to overflow, as the blonde boy finally answered after a long moment of hesitation. His voice sounded choked up and cracked as he talked. “Is it… is it wrong to be fake, hyung? I-is it… bad if I want t-to cheer you u-up.... even though I’m… sad…?” He started sobbing, his shoulders shaking as he did so. 

Hoseok could feel his heart being torn apart and ripped into thousand pieces as he wrapped his arms around the younger.

“A-am I… bad, hyung?” Minhyuk had to pause as he struggled to breathe through his tears and not break out into uncontrollable sobs, “If I… I just want to make you… happ-py?”  
The boy had started to shake. He turned his tear-stained face towards the older visual, his eyes screaming of his hurt and those insecurities, as they made eye-contact.  
“Why do they… h-hate me? What am I…. what am I doing wrong?”  
His voice broke at the end and he just cried, letting out choked sobs and quiet whines that spoke of his pain.

“Minhyukkie… my sweet puppy”, Hoseok whispered in response, not caring that he was crying for the younger, his chest heaving with sobs.  
It had always hit him the hardest when someone of their group was not feeling good and in the worst case crying. But with Minhyuk it was the worst. Maybe because the blonde visual was the sunshine of the group, always energized and bright. Maybe because everyone gravitated towards him when they were feeling down, trusting that he always knew the right words of comfort, the right smiles to make you feel better, the right hugs to give you back your strength to stand up, when you fell. Without Minhyuk Hoseok wouldn’t have known what to do, during the period when he was even afraid of simply talking in front of the camera.  
And maybe it just felt wrong.  
Without Minhyuk they would have been lost, their sunshine couldn’t be sad. That was just wrong.

“You’re not bad”, Hoseok whispered after a deep breath, willing himself to swallow down his sobs, “You’re doing nothing wrong either. Those haters, they are just jealous jerks who can’t begin to fathom how important you are for us. Without you making us happy, I really don’t think we would have come this far. Nothing’s wrong with pretending, because you do it to help us.”

Minhyuk had quieted down while listening to him, but Hoseok could still feel how much the younger seeked comfort in his presence.

“They should appreciate, that, even though you’re not feeling good, you always think of others first. You know that we love you right? Monbebes will always love you, too. Those haters, they are not our fans. We don’t need people like them.”

Hoseok could feel Minhyuk’s breath grow uneven and could tell by the rhythm alone, that he was crying again. It made the older boy choke out a helpless sob, using his hand to wipe away his own tears, while he breathed a watery chuckle, which was broken by his sobs, “I’m sorry…. I’m terrible at this, Hyukkie.”

“Thank you”, Minhyuk interrupted him quietly, his warm breath ghosting over his Hoseok’s neck from where the younger had tucked his hand against his hyung’s shoulder. “You’re not terrible at all. You really helped me, I…. just thank you so much, hyung.”

Minhyuk was crying because Hoseok’s words had touched his heart.

Hoseok paused for a few seconds, before he had to laugh again, a laughter which was signed by his tears, as he just continued to hold Minhyuk. Relief flooded him and the light feeling as he just sat there crying, able to hold Minhyuk, who did the same.

* * *

The others returned soon enough, and joined in the hug after finally understanding the half sentences the two boys choked out.

“We love you, hyung!”, Jooheon immediately crowed.  
Kihyun looked fond, even though his words, were as sharp as ever, “Stop crying you two, geeze.” Changkyun who had been content with wriggling his way into their hug, spoke up at that, “You want to cry, too, Kihyun-hyung, admit it.”  
Hyungwon simply looked empathetic, as he firmly Minhyuk hugged from behind.  
And Hyunwoo was quiet as ever, only looking fondly at their small family, without saying anything.

And Hoseok couldn’t help himself than to kiss Minhyuk’s cheek, as the visual croaked out softly, “I love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Critism is appreciated. I wanna improve c:
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :3
> 
> I got the idea with hate comments from a fic called "Who Passes, Who Stays" by Weissxor.


End file.
